


Forget the Peanut Butter

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Other, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry's new neighbor lets his dog run freely between their yards.  He's annoyed by it at first... but then he decides it could be fun.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t as if Harry meant for it to happen, it’s just his obnoxious new neighbor was incapable of keeping his dog in his own yard.  It wasn’t something he had even thought about before, really.  So he can’t exactly say how he wound up here.  

-

His new neighbor is driving him crazy.  Again.  This time having let his mastiff out the backdoor before proceeding to get into his car to speed off to god knows where.  And of course the animal gets excited when he sees Harry across his own yard, sticking his nose right in his face and slobbering all over it.  

“Ugh, gross, get away,” he tries to scold, pushing at the dogs face.  It would help if he wasn’t down at the dog’s level but his flowers needed weeding and it was a good day to be outside so he found himself on his knees in the grass, a direct target for slobber.  He had pulled on some gym shorts and an old tshirt but left his feet bare before coming outside.  He loves the feeling of cool nature against his toes, the grass tickling his feet in a perfect way.  It’s blissful.  

But his neighbor’s animal is disrupting his peace. 

Eventually the mastiff gets bored of him and wanders off and out of Harry’s mind.  As long as he wasn’t being bothered, the dog was not his concern.  It wasn’t his job to babysit the neighborhood pets.  If it got hit by a car or ran off it wouldn’t be his fault.  It would be that of the neglectful owner. 

When it happened, it wasn’t something that his brain could completely process fast enough to stop.  The heavy weight that thunked onto him from above and the hug of limbs around his sides was a shock.  At first he thought one of his friends had sneaked around back to surprise him, tackled him just for a laugh.  

But then he felt it.  

Something poking against his ass and he could feel the warmth and even wetness through thin material of his gym shorts, more prominent with the fact that he hadn’t pulled on boxers.  He didn’t even know this dog’s name but as Harry pulled weeds on all fours, the beast had mounted him and now was humping his doggy erection against his ass with a powerful force he hadn’t expected.  Not that he had expected anything in the first place.    

“Oh my god! Get off!” Harry shrieks and wiggles around to push the dog off.  “Go home!”

Harry gets up and quickly runs up to his house, leaning against the closed door once he’s made it inside.  He’d never been humped by a dog before.  He reaches down and squeezes his dick, moaning but ashamed at himself for being just a little stiff from the incident.  There was still a damp spot on the back of his shorts from the dog’s penis and he ran his fingers over it experimentally.

“Its just because it's been so long since you got laid,” he tells himself in a montra, “You’re just horny and missing the weight of a body on top of you.  That’s the only reason you got hard.”  

He breathes through it but still ends up jerking himself off during his shower later.  If the images slip to the events of the afternoon a few times, he pretends it doesn’t happen. 

-

It happens again the following day.  

Harry was spreading mulch around a bush in his yard, work gloves on and down on hands and knees.  He had even worked up a bit of a sweat.  His knees were set wide in the grass, bouncing his hips along to his music and enjoying the feeling of his balls shifting against the light fabric of his shorts.  He loves being naked, loves having his junk hanging out free, but it wasn’t exactly appropriate to garden naked when the houses in his neighborhood were so close together.  This was the closest he could get.  

His earphones were in his ears so he didn’t hear the dog approach, this time startled by a nose pressing eagerly against his perineum and up against his crack, the warm moisture of breath and tongue following quickly after.  A small shriek left him as he jumped a little, yanking one earbud out and whipping his head around to view the situation.  All logic was telling him to stand up, to pull away from the assault but he had already been half hard from his own hip movements and the dogs mouth and nose felt like the ghost of a human building up to rim him.  It caused his dick to twitch and his hole to clench against nothing.  

God he could really go for being rimmed right about now.  

He glanced over his shoulder and then surveyed the yard.  He didn’t see any of his neighbors or the dog’s owner anywhere in sight.  

“Fuck.  Doesn’t your owner give a shit about you?” Harry asked, reaching back to rub the dog between the ears.  It whined and circled him before coming right back to his ass, pressing his nose into him again before trying to mount.  

“Woah there,” he half raised up to stand on his knees, dick standing out from his body to tent his thin shorts.   The mastiff was so worked up, bouncing around him as he circled now, sniffing around his hips and then around to his crotch where he started to lick his erection right through the fabric.  

“Oh my god,” Harry moaned, a sick streak of guilt jolting through him at how much he enjoyed the feeling.  The dog just got more excited  in front of him and Harry had to reach down to squeeze his dick to keep from thrusting up.  

“Come here, do you have tags?” Harry cooed to the dog, grabbing his collar and shifting it around until he could read the etched writing.  “Louis Tomlinson?  That’s a strange name for a dog.  Are you Louis?” 

He baby talked to Louis and ruffled his short silky fur behind his ears.  “Why are you out here on your own so much?  Want to come inside?” 

He knew he was no saint for the choice he was about to make but after another thorough look around to make sure there were no witnesses and adjusting his dick up against the waistband of his shorts, he stood and headed towards his back door.  Louis was quick on his heels, bouncing around and panting excitedly as they went.  

“Yeah boy?  You want to come inside?  You want to have some fun?”  

Harry made one more check towards his neighbors house before letting the dog slip in, locking both the storm door and the main door just to be sure.  He went to his kitchen cabinet and rifled through for some peanut butter.   That’s what they always made jokes about in movies and such, right?  Putting peanut butter on dicks to get dogs to lick them?  

The peanut butter jar was heaving in his hand as he headed upstairs, surprised when Louis pushed past him and ran directly into his master bedroom.  Well that was weird.  He was sitting back on his haunches in the center of the room right off the end of the bed when Harry caught up, panting hard with his tongue out.  It was hard to miss the pink tip of the dogs penis peeking out from his sheath, bouncing lightly with the movements of his heavy pants that rocked his whole body.  

“Fuck.  Why is that hot?” he muttered to himself, dragging a hand down over his face.  He closed and locked his bedroom door and sat down on the end of his mattress right in front of Louis.  

“Hey boy, are you horny too?” and fuck.  He was talking to a damn dog.  Louis responded though, sticking his nose right into Harry’s crotch without hesitation, licking his erection through the material with his dick restrained in the elastic of his shorts against his stomach.  Louis nuzzled his nose in, getting underneath his shirt where his tongue found the bare tip of his penis sticking out from under the waistband.  

“Oh fuck!” he hissed out at the shockingly good feeling of bare textured tongue against his most sensitive organ.  He wiggled out of his shorts before he could let his conscious catch up to him, moaning loudly when the long wet laps of the dog’s tongue covered the entire length of his prick.  

“Fucking hell!” he massaged at the dog’s ears on instinct as he would grab onto a man’s hair if he was getting head from a guy, his thighs shaking at the sensation.  He ripped his tshirt off over his head and parted his legs, every part of him quivering when the tongue ventured down lap at his balls and then nose up underneath them.  It felt so odd for his balls to be manipulated in the way that they were, the soft but also prickly fur of his snout such a strange feeling.  

The tongue was so close to his hole he could feel his crack getting wet and god he wanted it.  He dropped down to the floor and got on his hands and knees, urging Louis around to his ass and hoping that he would get the idea and go back to what he had started in the garden.  It took a few moments but eventually a nose was pressing into his crack and he groaned out deeply.  He dropped to rest his upper body against his shoulders on the floor and reached behind himself to pull his cheeks apart, writhing against the strangest rim job he had ever received.  He was so hard though, his slit leaking precum in a steady stream and he turned off the part of his mind that would regret this later.   He wasn’t making the dog do anything, he was a willing participant, had started it even if they were being honest.  

The sudden chill of the air against his wet hole when Louis pulled away was a bit startling and his whole body shivered at the feeling.  He had just started to lift his head to see if Louis had lost interest when hard nails painfully dug into his calves where the heavy dog stepped and the solid weight of his body was against his back.  It was all happening so quickly but the grip of his front legs just above his hips was so firm that it felt like a warm hug.

“Are you d--” he cut off when he felt the wet poker that seemed burning hot in contrast to his chilled wet skin.  It was hard and almost hurt where it hit against his perineum and then the plushy part of his ass cheek.  

“Okay,” he started to lift up but the mastiff really was a chunk of solid heavy muscle, “I think we’re done now--” his voice gurgled off in a painful scream because the probe had already found his hole in that short amount of time and penetrated him with no mercy.  The thrusts went from nothing ruthless while he was still grasping what was happening, furry hips jackhammering into him while his hole felt like it was on fire with the sudden relentless stretch. 

He was screaming with the pain of it, pushing at his front legs and trying to crawl away but the mastiff was just too big, too strong for him to easily get away.  Their biology, their bodies were built to hold a mate in plate but Harry never thought that strength would be able to hold a human.  His calves were screaming with the deep scratches being carved into them from the dog’s thrusting dance against them and he tried to angle his legs to get away from it.

His face was drenched in tears but he didn’t even notice in his panic of trying to get free and after what seemed like only seconds, the stretch of his his hole around the dog’s penis seemed excruciatingly wide with the next few thrusts and then Louis was nearly still on top of him.  Laboured breaths shook the beast’s body on top of him but Harry was frozen still, his own breath held with a sob hitched deep in his throat.  

It was something he couldn’t describe in that moment.  He was suddenly stuffed so full that his thighs parted further on instinct.  His rim wasn’t stretched so wide anymore but the pressure inside his body was so high that his muscles burned in anticipation and aftershock of their brutal beating.  His whole body was on fire with every nerve prickling with heightened awareness of the stress his body was going through.  He had never felt pain in his life.  

Yet… 

He was cumming.  His dick was jumping up towards his stomach with the force of it, long thick ropes covering his carpet in pulses that seemed to last forever.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had an orgasm so intense.  Actually he knew for a fact he never had.  His balls were pulled up to his body so tightly it hurt, scrotum cramping like a charlie horse.  But he was still somehow coming.  His prostate was being pressed so intensely and continuously that he still couldn’t breathe, face turning red with how long the air had been held in his lungs.  

The dog shifted on top of him, trying to dismount and he scrambled to grab onto the front legs hugged around him while his lungs heaved out a heavy sob that left his lungs aching.  

“Oh my god,” he sobbed out into the carpet, face pressed there while he used both hands to hold Louis in place.  His dick was still hard as a rock and jumping though the spurts of semen had stopped. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” he breathed out in a chant, body and mind completely overwhelmed with what had just unexpectedly happened to him.  He didn’t know all that much about dogs but now he knew that knotting actually was a real thing, this dog’s massive one bulbed inside his rim, tying them together.  

It hurt.  God, it hurt so fucking bad but beyond that was such a euphoric state of overwhelming pleasure that he barely focused on anything else.  His head was swimming, the constant pressure on his prostate both uncomfortable and overstimulating at the same time but he felt floaty like he was still fresh off the best orgasm of his life.  And really, he actually was.  

He loosened his hands on Louis’ legs and then scrambled to grab them again with his mistake as the large dog tried to dismount.  He wasn’t able to get a good grip and cried out at the fresh wave of pain that ripped through him when the knot pulled at his rim and put fresh pressure everywhere inside him.  The knot was too big for him to pull out and he found himself butt to butt with the dog, knot still snug inside.  

And he was cumming again, dribbles pulsing out of his slit in almost painful contractions of his dick.  But it felt so fucking good at the same time.  His whole body quivering with overstimulation.  

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before the knot had deflated enough for the dog to slip out.  It still hurt when the bulb stretched his rim but the rest popped right out with a flood of dog cum rushing out behind it.  He collapsed onto the floor, his crack sticky and wet with the mass amounts Louis had pumped into him. 

His body jumped in shock when Louis started to clean him up, licking long stripes up his crack.  It was too much and he tried to crawl away, eventually reaching for the duvet off the bed to wrap himself in.  

“Holy fuck…” he moaned out as he starfished out on his floor painfully blissed out.  “What the fuck just happened.  What.  The. Fuck.”  He glanced over and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he saw the massive size of the mastiff’s penis still hanging stiffly between his legs.  He reached out a hand and gently gripped it, gazing at the size and weight of it in awe.  And it had already deflated from what had been inside his ass.  No wonder he felt like he was being ripped in half.  Cum was still dribbling off the pointed tip and he ran his thumb over it until the dog pulled away and sat in the corner to lick himself out of Harry’s reach.  

He laid like that until Louis’ penis had shrunk and slipped back into his furry sheath, padding around his bedroom curiously like nothing had happened.  

“Just like that for you huh?” he muttered and eventually dragged himself up.  He wrapped his bathrobe around his wrecked body and opened his bedroom door.  

“Come on, let’s get you back outside incase someone is looking for you.”  

Louis bounded down the stairs in front of him and waited patiently at his back door with tail wagging.  He could hear someone’s voice calling as he got the door open, Louis slipping out around his legs and bounding across his  yard with his tongue flying out to the side.  

His neighbor was in the driveway that separated their two houses, greeting his dog happily and ruffling his fur, rubbing behind his ears.  Harry peeked out to get a better look at them, brows knitting together when he heard his neighbor calling the dog “Popcorn”.  

He was just about to slip back inside when he accidentally made eye contact with the man who was young, about his own age.  

“Hi!” the man called out, taking a few steps closer, “I’m Louis.  I just moved in not too long ago but haven’t introduced myself.” He made it to the steps leading up to his back door and held out his hand to shake.  Harry reached out as well, realizing too late that he hadn’t yet washed his hands clean of a mixture of dog and his own cum.  They shook hands and Louis gave him a strange look.  Harry recognized he was probably acting odd.  His knees still felt weak and he was gripping his door knob with his free hand to steady himself.  He probably looked fucked out as well, flushed cheeked and blown out eyes for sure.  

“Hope popcorn wasn’t bothering you too much… He doesn’t usually run off but when I couldn’t find him…” Suddenly a look crossed his new neighbor - Louis’ - face, a smirk pulling up his lips into a lopsided smug expression.  “I’ve trained him well, really well, so he should be a good dog for you any time he wanders over.”  Louis winked at him, actually winked, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue in a less than innocent way.  Harry felt himself growing beet red.  “Maybe you can come over for dinner sometime and I can show you all his tricks.”  

There was way too much suggestion behind everything he was saying now and Harry felt like he might melt into a puddle and die.  Louis knew.  Louis knew exactly what he had just been doing with his pet.  But he also didn’t seem bothered by it.  Seemed to be encouraging it, actually.  And.  Oh god.  Louis must have been the one to train him, how the dog knew exactly how to knot Harry good.  

“Ibuprofen and a lot of water and take it easy for the rest of the day,” Louis smirked, throwing him another wink before turning to head back towards his house.  Harry’s cheeks were burning yet at the same time the thought of it all was making his head spin.  He definitely wanted to try that again, would definitely be doing it again as soon as he got the chance.  And maybe, if he was lucky he could get Louis to fuck him first to open him up, cum in his ass so Popcorn could seal it in with his knot.  His fantasies were running wild.  He sank down onto his sofa, robe falling open to expose his crotch, nerves still tingling with phantom pulses. 

Fuck yes he was doing that again.  


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning found Harry singing happily in his kitchen, stirring some scrambled eggs with bacon in a pan to put on his toast ready to pop out of the toaster.  He had let himself sleep in later than usual, nearly 10 am, and was feeling refreshed and relaxed with no concrete plans for the day.  

He was started by a loud bark and clawing at his back door, just his screen door with the window open to let some fresh air into his kitchen.  He spinned around to the noise, Popcorn eagerly pawing at the door to be let in.  

“What are you doing over here so early--” his words cut off when Louis bounds up the steps behind him to grab his dog’s collar, both freezing when they make eye contact.  Harry was still dressed in what he had woken up in - nothing.  He couldn’t help it.   He had slept naked for as long as he had lived alone and loved the freedom he had cooking naked. 

But now, stareing his new neighbor on the other side of the glass in his birthday suit, he thought maybe he should be a little more careful. 

“Do you… um… want some breakfast?” he squeaked out, blushing bright red, still too frozen to even make a move to cover himself. 

“If you’re offering,” Louis smirked, pulling the door open.  As soon as it was wide enough, Popcorn rushed in with excitement, wiggling as he circled Harry’s legs, sniffing around his crotch.  “I’m not a very good cook so I usually end up with poptarts.” 

Harry reached down and tried to push Popcorn’s nose away from his bits, backing against the counter.  His tongue was warm and wet though as it began to lick his dick and nose around his balls.  His face burned with the deep blush surging to the surface as he started getting hard at the feeling but more so with the memories from barely a week before.  

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Harry stuttered, fumbling to both push the dog’s mouth away from him while also holding it closer.  It was the worst type of struggle.  

Louis stood with a wide stance, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest.  

“He’s really taken a liking to you,” Louis cocked an eyebrow, eyes flicking between Harry’s face and his quickly filling dick.  “Don’t fight it, if he’s in the mood just let it happen.”  

Harry wasn’t sure what to do but the impulses his dick was sending up to him were quickly winning him over.  

“Oh god…” he moaned, fingers digging in behind Popcorn’s ears.  He slapped his hand over to the top of the stove, fumbling around until he found the dial to turn off the burner, eggs already abandoned.  

“Who would have thought my new neighbor would be so kinky,” Louis sauntered up to his side, mumbling against his ear while fingers slid up to tweak his nipple.  Another hand slid down to squeeze one of his asscheeks and none of it was how Harry expected his day to go.  

“Popcorn, sit.” Louis said in an authoritative voice, his dog whining as he sat back on his haunches.  Harry whined at the loss, the cool air hitting the wet slobber now covering his crotch.  It only lasted a moment before a warm hand was sliding around to grip him.  

“He got you all nice and wet didn’t he?” Louis mumbled against his ear, fingers fondling his damp balls and then over his shaft, thumb sliding through the precum beading over his slit.  Harry moaned as his eyes fell shut at the feeling.  “Want to take this somewhere more comfortable?” 

Harry nodded eagerly, letting out a whimper when he felt the tip of a finger ghost over his hole.   

Louis slipped behind him and guided him towards the living room, sitting down on the couch and pulling Harry down into his lap.  

“Lube?” he asked, hand working over Harry’s erection with the soundtrack of Popcorn whining from the other room.  

“In the… in the drawer,” Harry breathed out, his excitement already building up so much.  He lifted his foot and tried to open the drawer on his coffee table with his toe, getting it open just enough for the bottle of lube to be visible.  

“Harry, you dog!  Lube in your living room?” Louis chuckled, leaning forward to grab it.  

“I like um… videos on the big screen sometimes… Or if the mood…” 

Louis leaned back, pulling Harry to lean back against his chest.  He spread his legs, hooking Harry’s over his knees so they were spread wide as well.  He shifted around beneath Harry until his bum was resting in the space just below his crotch.  

“Look at you all open and exposed…” Louis murmured against his ear, flipping open the lube and spreading it over his fingers.  He slid his hand through the small gap under Harry’s ass and began to tease around his hole with the chilly wetness.  

“So open and vulnerable… your dick just out there in the open with your legs spread…”  Harry was so unbelievably turned on, his whole body was on edge, tense and horny, nearly writhing in the other’s lap.  

“Popcorn!” Louis called out with a whistle, the dog immediately bounding into the room.  With full enthusiasm the large dog ran right to them on the couch, his nose immediately finding the part between Harry’s spread legs, his snout rooting around his balls before his tongue started licking him everywhere.  Harry was a mess of moans, grunting when Louis used the distraction to push two fingers past the ring of muscle he had been teasing.  

“I bet you like when it hurts a little,” Louis bit lightly at his ear, dragging his fingers in and out at a teasing pace.  

“I do now,” Harry groaned out, unable to keep his hips completely still, torn between driving himself down on fingers and pushing up against the strange soft yet rough texture of the dog’s tongue slobbering all over him.  He had never been a fan of sloppy blowjobs but now, even his inner thighs were getting wet from the drool and it was one of the best things he had ever felt.  

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Louis breathed, his free hand sliding around to grip the base of his dick, holding it steady so Popcorn’s licks were more concentrated.  Another finger slid inside him at the same time, the stretch feeling so amazing.  “Poppy’s been a horny little thing since he was a puppy... started sniffing around my crotch the first day I got him.  He was small enough to fit in my lap back then… and look at him now.  He’s such a beast.”  

“Oh god,” Harry moaned, hands trying to both balance himself and give him leverage to gyrate against both the feelings.  Louis took his hand away from his dick, fumbling between them to get his jeans unbuttoned, wiggling around until he was able to get his dick out, letting it rest pressed between his stomach and Harry’s back.  

“Sit on my cock baby,” Louis breathed, tapping his hip to lift up as he pulled his fingers out of his hole.  

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry mumbled, seeming in a bit of a daze as he sat forward to lift himself up enough.  “I should have condoms… in with...” he started to lean forward towards the drawer again.  Louis’ hands hold his hips in place, not letting him reach for the condoms.  

“No, no baby… No condoms.  Want you to feel us both inside you.  Gonna breed you good.”  Louis slicked up his cock, lifting his hips to shift his jeans further down his thighs.  

“I…” Harry started to protest but then moans and pushes towards Popcorn’s mouth.  

“Come on baby, sit on my cock,” Louis prompted him, squeezing the fleshy part of his hip with one hand.  Harry looked behind him, hesitating for only a moment before standing up straddling his thighs just enough to position himself over Louis’ dick.  

They both moan out as he sinks down, impaling himself on Louis’ hard cock.  As soon as he’s fully seated, asscheeks cradled by his hips, he helped Louis get his jeans down off his ankles, needing to push Popcorn away for just a minute to complete the task.  Harry threw them off to the side and leaned back against Louis’ chest again, swiveling his hips in small figure eights, moaning while he got used to the feeling of being full.  Popcorn’s mouth was back, licking at both their sacks where they pressed together between their legs.  Louis groaned beneath him at the wet feeling, hips punching up in small thrusts into Harry.  

“Can’t wait to watch him fuck you,” Louis groaned, looking around to watch Popcorn still fixated with them, “He won’t lose interest until he gets what he wants… And he wants you.  I’ve had other men around him… other boyfriends even… He’s never made a move on any of them.  You must be special… You must be his type.  You’re my type too.” 

“Fuck… He started humping me in my garden…” Harry moaned.  

“Fuck that’s hot… Want to take you like that, want to fuck you like an animal…” Louis wrapped an arm around his middle, scooting them to the edge of the couch.  “Want you on all fours.”  

They had to separate briefly to move onto the floor, Harry hastily spreading out his thick blanket to avoid getting carpet burns on his knees.  Popcorn was getting excited, making noises in his throat and whining as he circled them, trying to push his way between them.  

Louis draped himself over Harry’s back, balancing up on his toes, thighs on the outside of his hips so he could fuck him just like his dog was itching to.  He thrust back in in one hard motion, Harry shouting out at the intrusion but pushing back into it.  

“Fuck, you just take it don’t you,” Louis moaned, thrusting hard into him while Popcorn still circled around them, wiggling with excitement.  The dog made it around to start licking Louis’ ass, grunting with the combined sensation.  Louis reaches around to hold the base of Harry’s dick, pressing his thumb against the underside in tight grip.  

“You don’t get to cum yet.  You’ll save it for him,” Louis grunted out, thrusting into him deeper.  Harry was a moaning mess beneath him, buzzing with both the sensations but also the anticipation of what was about to happen to him.  

“UH UH UH,” Louis began shouting out with each hard punching thrust, going deep and holding while he came, pumping everything he had into Harry’s ass.  He stayed draped over him, panting hard as he rode through the aftershocks of his orgasm.   

“Are you ready for him?” Louis asked after a few minutes, releasing his hold on Harry’s dick but not yet pulling out.  “He’s going to go crazy as soon as I pull out,” he warned, Popcorn already trying to mount Louis from behind.  

“Oh fuck, I don’t know if I can take it,” Harry moaned, his hold squeezing around Louis’ dick that was still fairly hard.  

“Do you not want it?” Louis checked. 

“I… Fuck, no, I want it.  I want him to wreck me again,” Harry admitted.  As much as it had hurt, as wrong as it felt, he couldn’t deny that he’d never come as hard and his body craved the overwhelming orgasm over and over and over.  

Louis slowly began to pull out and Harry could feel his warm cum oozing out with it, dripping from his hole and down over his dangling ball sack.  He was expecting to be mounted as soon as Louis pulled away but instead a warm tongue was against his sack, licking up the salty cum Louis had left behind, following it up to his hole.  He was shocked at how deep the tongue was able to dive, licking out what Louis had left behind. 

“He loves it,” Louis said, his voice lower in tone, fondling himself where he knelt beside them, watching Popcorn’s actions.  The dog didn’t let up, tongue never tiring as it focused on Harry’s asshole.  

“Come on, up,” Louis coaxed, patting high on Harry’s back.  That was all the dog needed to pull his attention away from his hole, barely a pause before the heavy body was landing against him, the familiar strong front legs clamping just above the crest of his hips.  

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Harry was chanting in anticipation, tensing at what he knew was coming this time but not trying to pull away like he had before.  He could feel the hot wet probe poking against his cheeks, the nails of his back legs hitting his calves in places that were still bruised from the last time.  He clenched his teeth through it, fists gripping the blanket under him tightly.  The dog’s hard penis poked around against his ass, his perineum, the sensitive skin of his ball sack, Harry’s hole clenching at nothing as he waited to be penetrated.  It took longer for him to find his mark this time but when he did, he drove it home.  Knowing what was happening this time, he was shocked at how his penis emerged from his sheath so fast, pistoning directly into him, deep with the first moment.  

“He’s in me! He’s in!” Harry gasped out, feeling like the breath was punched out of his lungs.  

Strong hips jackhammered into him with an unbelievable force and he could do nothing but hold his breath, squeaking out noises with his mouth dropped wide open in shock.  It wasn’t quite as painful as the last time, Louis doing a good job at working him open first, but it was still rough and unrelenting, harder and continuously growing noticeably thicker.  He could see Louis jerking himself out of the corner of his eye, fully hard again as he looked on.  It made the experience even more intense. 

Harry’s eyes were watering but it was a burning he had been expecting this time, shouting out as he feels the knot inflating and stretching his hole even wider with each hard thrust.  His own dick and balls were swinging between his legs, parting his knees just a bit more with the feeling. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck!” Harry started shouting out as he felt himself being knotted, his body starting to tense with burning pain of the stretch. 

“You have to relax, don’t tense,” Louis instructed, his voice strangled and choppy. 

“OH GOD,” he nearly screamed, stuffed full and stretched to his max.  He was expecting the intense pressure against his prostate this time but his memory of it was so dulled in comparison to the real thing and as he was forced into a violent orgasm, he knew nothing else would ever get him there.  His dick jumped as he came, balled pulled up to his body with the force of it.  He yelled out at the added feeling of a fist milking him through it, everything too much for him to handle all at once but so so good.  He was mumbling out incoherently, falling down to rest against his shoulders, panting heavily.  

He could feel Louis fondling him, cupping and squeezing his balls from where his hand was slid between his legs from behind.  The hand moved up, finger sliding around his abused hole where he was tied tightly with the dog.  It caused the knot to shift inside him and his thighs to quiver.

“Do you feel him pumping you full?” Louis asked, almost in wonder.  And Harry really could.  It was a strange sensation that he wouldn’t be able to properly describe but he really could.  He mumbled his affirmation against the blanket, cheek squished down against it.  

“Give me your hand, reach back here,” Louis asked, voice soft.  He took Harry’s hand and helped him reach back, cupping Harry’s hand over Popcorn’s balls, covering it with his own hand.  “Do you feel that?  Pumping all that inside you?”  

And he could.  Popcorn’s balls were literally pulsing in his hand, clenching rhymically as he pumped his seed deep into Harry’s body.  It made him moan out, his own balls clenching where they were still tight against his body. 

“He’s breeding you so good,” Louis told him lowly.  Harry kept his hand cupped around Popcorn’s balls while Louis’ hand shifted, his finger sliding around his hole again until he felt the tip proding and trying to slip in alongside the large knot.  Harry cried out as the knot shifted against his prostate, his dick jumping as he started coming again, sobbing against the blanket as it hurt so good.  

“Good boy, good boy,” Louis patted Popcorn’s haunches, rubbing him up to his head, ruffling his fur behind his ear as Popcorn panted happily.  

Harry could see that Louis was still hard through his blurry teary vision, Louis’ hand sneaking down to give himself a few jerks every little bit while he continued to fondle and play with Harry and where the dog was connected to him.  He felt used but he loved it, each touch causing his body to quiver or twitch, completely overwhelmed and at Louis’ mercy.  

Eventually the dog’s knot began to deflate and Harry sobbed as his hole stretched for it to slowly slip out.  It felt like Popcorn’s penis took forever to leave his body but when it finally flopped out, he felt the rush of fluid starting to pour out of his loose hole after it.  He felt Popcorn try to nose in to lick it up but Louis’ pushed him out of the way, instead shocking Harry by driving his own dick back into him.  

Harry moaned, sobbing while Louis stroked his dick into his hole in long slow movements.  

“You’re so fucking full… So fucking warm…” Louis moaned while he fucked through the dog’s cum that filled his ass.  “Come for me again, come on my dick while I give you another load.”  

Harry couldn’t help it, it got him hard again, even just the image was spinning low in his groin.  He reached back and started stroking his own dick.  It almost hurt he was so over sensitive but he didn’t stop.  

“Here it comes!” Louis moaned, sliding in deep and holding until his dick started pumping more cum inside him.  He jerked harder, whining and sobbing until his whole body tensed, his third orgasm nearly painful, only dribbles coming out of his slit.  

“Jesus fuck,” he went boneless under Louis, both of them crumbling down onto the blanket, Popcorn licking at their skin and prodding his nose into their crevasses.  

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen… holy fuck,” Louis mumbled from beside him.  

“I think I’m dead,” Harry mumbled, “I died like three times.”  

He was exhausted and sore, both of them laying on the blanket on the floor just staring at each other while Popcorn lost interest and began exploring Harry’s house.  Their breathing returned to normal, too lazy to get up to clean themselves off.  Harry’s eyes drifted shut and he didn’t even realize when he fell asleep.  


End file.
